The path of the stars
by Kimiko-Watanabe
Summary: Lucy is faced with some strong emotions after the events of the GMG. Follow her to see how she faces them with the help of an unexpected bunch. Pairing undecided as of yet.
1. A penny for your thoughts

**Hello dear person reading this! Yet again, I try my hand at fanfiction. Unfortunately my previous attempts were shortlived as I lost access to my laptop, and well, all hype for writing just… died. I don't know if I'll be continuing the previous stories I wrote, or well, began writing, we'll see. But for now, enjoy this my dears! Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima ofc.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer's day, birds singing and the sun rays shining their warmth upon the people of Magnolia. Perfect for spending the day outside, which many of the citizens of the town did; childrens' laughter could be heard all around. Though a particular member of Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail, was not enjoying the summer's day. Her blonde hair was not basking in the sunlight as she'd usually have it do, oh no. This young woman was spending the day locked away in her apartment, basking in the peace away from her fire-breathing partner and his surprisingly blue cat, who'd both gone fishing on the latter's request. For it would be the perfect chance to catch up on adding to her novel, especially with all the recent events of the Grand Magic Games filling her to the brim with inspiration!<p>

_Or so she'd thought._

Yet another crumpled piece of paper flew to her already overfilled trash can. Try as she may, the words wouldn't flow the way she wanted them to, mostly because they were being overbeared with other thoughts, though she was too stubborn to admit defeat all that time. With a final groan of frustration and a tug at her hair, the celestial spirit mage pushed her body away from the table after many hours. Looking outside she could see the sun was already beginning to set, although that didn't catch her attention in the slightest. What troubled our dear was the recent events, no matter how much effort she put into stopping it, it wouldn't go. It stayed, plaguing her mind, driving her mood into the lowest of lows. If her fights in the games, if they could even be called that, didn't drive the feeling already deep, the sight of herself dying hammered it home. She felt weak. Helpless. She'd discussed this feeling with a handful of friends, Leo being the main source of comfort, though no matter what they said, the feelings tore at her heart still. She understood that she was quite possible the strongest spirit mage alive, maybe even of all times, but that meant nothing if she couldn't protect her family. Instead everyone else kept on saving her countless of times. How long would this continue? If it hadn't been for her future self, Natsu would've died to protect her from the shot of future Rogue. The nightmares of it had plagued her for the past month, leading to many sleepless nights, but she did a good job of hiding it. No-one had seemed to notice, which was good. She didn't want to worry her nakama any more than she'd done already, after all they'd done so much for her, and what did she do in repayment… nothin-

"Stop that. You are a damn Heartfilia, don't let the nightmares get the best of you" she told herself, tearing her out of her depressing thoughts. Of course she'd done many things to help! How could she forget the many adventures she'd been a part of? Hell if she was going to do so now. "I can't let it happen. I won't let it happen."

With a newfound feeling of determination, Lucy began to plan her course of action. One that would involve a lot of protests from her beloved team, most of all her slightly dense partner.

The sound of her window opening pulled her out of her thoughts. Speaking of the devil. As she looked around, she'd noticed that while she was deep in her mind, the sun had already set leaving her appartment in darkness. "Yo Lucy!" Was heard coming from her bedroom. "I'll be there in a minute!" she replied. As quickly as she could, Lucy bunched the papers of her novel, and stacked them neatly on the corner of her large writing desk. The novel and poor Levy awaiting an update would have to wait for another while. "You won't belieeeve the size of the fish I got, Lucy!" Words came spewing out of the little exceed's mouth as he flew into her living room. "It was soooo strong too!"  
>"Pft it was no match for the great Natsu!" The dragon slayer quickly joined them.<br>"It even pulled Natsu into the lake!"  
>"Oi! Don't tell her that!" As Natsu went on to chase Happy, Lucy couldn't help but let out a giggle at her partner's antics, as all her previous thoughts quickly left her mind. No matter what happened, Natsu always seemed to have a way to make her feel better, even if he didn't realise it.<br>"Welcome back!" She said with a smile, catching the attention of the topics of her thoughts. "Come on and settle down, I'll cook us a meal, I was so caught up writing I forgot to eat!" That was proved as no lie as her stomach grumbled right after. Lucy could feel her cheeks burning up, but ignored them on her way to the kitchen. "Yosh! Lucy's gonna cook food!"  
>"I hope she cooks some fish!" Although Lucy couldn't see the little exceed's face, she could just imagine him drooling as he said that. Which he had indeed done.<p>

Yes, everything could wait until later. For now she had human food bin and his companion to feed.

"I'll grow stronger to protect you guys, I promise. A celestial spirit mage never breaks their promises" she thought to herself. With that thought in mind she spent the rest of her night with her jolly partner and his exceed as she'd done many nighta before, basking in his infectious happiness. How could she ever want them to leave?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I apologise for how short this is, though I couldn't add much more to it. Hopefully you'll enjoy! I'll try to update asap c:<strong>  
><strong>-Kimi<strong>


	2. Makarov's request

**And yeah I'm back. Not much more to it. Let's dig on into the plot! I'm basically making this up as I go along. Have fun reading! -Kimi**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll grow stronger to protect you guys, I promise"<em>

This morning was not much different than any other morning. Lucy woke up the same way she had done countless of times, in her own bed yet not with her pillow. Instead it had been her human stove of a partner, Natsu, that kept her head in comfort, having wrapped his arms around her like a human blanket. Lucy would have to be as dense as her partner not to notice Natsu's increase in closeness lately; if he'd snuck into her bed once in a while before, it happened nearly nightly now. Not to mention how he always seemed to be watching her. She had decided to bring up this particular topic yesterday, even with her brain being all fuzzy with having just woken up she could still remember her conversation.

_"Natsu..." Lucy began to speak, unsure how to inquire about one particular thought. "C-can I ask you something?" She stroked the sleeping Happy in her lap, trying to hide the uncertainty in her eyes._  
><em>"Sure Luce! We're partners, you can ask me anything!" Natsu could only wonder what could make his usually bouncy partner seem so nervous.<em>  
><em>His words seemed to strike her courage, so with a deep breath in she rushed out the question. "You've been a lot closer lately.. and I was ah just wondering why- you know what never mind" her courage was shortlived as she decided it'd be best to leave it be. It's Natsu after all, she could write a novel longer than the one she had already just listing his quirks. Her pink, no salmon, haired partner looked around with a look of uncomfort in his eyes, thinking how to word what he was about to say, before turning to face his busty partner again.<em>  
><em>"Luce…" the image that had been haunting him came back up in his mind as he looked at her. He quickly shook his head to rid him of the thought. That wasn't his Luce. "What happened in Crocus with that evil Rogue" he paused, unsure how to continue "That, shit, I don't even wanna think about it." So it seemed Lucy wasn't the only one remeniscing the event. "I just… I don't want it to happen. To you, or to anyone."<em>

She sighed at the memory. After giving him a comfort session, they had both soon fallen asleep on her bed, which is how she found herself in her current position. Lucy let herself stay a little longer in the comfort of his embrace before deciding it's time to get on with her plans. After all it'll be a big day for her. Seeing the peace on the sleeping boy's face, Lucy couldn't help but soften up. She decided to leave him sleeping.

Lucy quickly got into her shower, having no time for relaxing baths. After a quick wash with her favorite body wash, strawberry scented of course, she did a quick job of drying herself off. "Ha, I bet even Natsu couldn't beat that with his body heat" leaving the humoring thought in her mind she gathered her clothes. Not feeling like wearing her usual miniskirt and vest, she went with some simple brown shorts and a loose cream jumper. She left her golden hair cascasing down her back to dry as she gathered her belongings.  
>Key pouch. Check.<br>Whip. Check.  
>House keys. Check. Natsu would use the window anyway.<br>Locking the door, she began to make her way to the guild, summoning her completely adorable little spirit Plue for company. "Nee, Plue, do you think it'll go alright?" Referring to what she was planning to do. The poor little creature could only "Pu-puun" in response as it wobbled about.  
>"Yeah you're right I guess" she said, picking him up "and not to mention completely adorable!"<p>

Lucy had been so zoned out, she hadn't noticed that she was at the guild doors already. Pausing for a moment, she spent a millionth minute going over her plan to make sure it was perfect. "Alright Lucy, you can do thi-" her little pep-talk was stopped abruptly as the doors were pulled open, revealing a rather grumpy iron dragon slayer. Lucy's mind went in such overdrive that she lost the ability to move. Instead, all she could do was stare at the pierced man before her.  
>"You gonna get in or what bunny? Some people have missions to get to." His rough tone put her gears into turning again.<br>"Y-yeah, sorry." She quickly made her way around him as to make sure he wouldn't notice her bright red face.  
>"The guild is full of damn loonies, I swear" could be heard behind her as she made her way in. It had been quite early, so the guild was in a toned down version of its usual hubbub.<br>"Ah morning Lucy!" The white haired bar maid called out to her. "Will you be having the usual? "  
>"Yeah, thank you Mira," not wanting to waste much more time, Lucy got to work. "Do you know if Master's in?"<br>"Sure, he's in his office grumbling about paperwork again."  
>Lucy called out a quick thank you as she made her way up, the usual strawberry milkshake in hand, leaving Mira confused as ever thinking as to what would've caused the celestial mage to need to see Master. Was it serious? She got back to work at the bar as Macao called out for breakfast, her brows still scrunched in worry.<p>

*knock knock* "Come on in" Makarov could only be intrigued as to which of his brats would be disturbing him so early in the morning. Seeing a head of blonde step into the room, he kept his face neutral although he was highly curious as to what could've caused his dear Lucy to talk to him.  
>"Morning Master," she wouldn't look him in the eye. "There's something I want to talk to you about." Makarov let an eyebrow raise in piqued curiosity. "Go ahead, child."<br>"I've had a lot of thought over this.. and.. I would like to leave for a little while to train. Please do understand that there are many reasons behind this, and no-one else is to blame". Master stayed silent for a few moments, going over the information he just took in.  
>"Well Lucy, I believe you've come at the right time," he said as he pulled out his communications laricma. He fed his magic into it, and watched as it flickered into the image of Fairy Tail's white haired beauty. "Mira dear, could you send Laxus and the Thunder tribe up to my office?"<br>"Sure thing master!" Lucy only stared at him in confusion.  
>"There's something I want you to do Lucy."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun cliffhanger, what could the Raijinshuu have to do with this? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! R&amp;R -Kimi<strong>


	3. Welcome?

**Morning all! Or whatever time it is when you're reading, I have no darn clue. Time to get on, gonna try to make this longer! -Kimi  
>Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-sama is the only true owner of Fairy Tail.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Mira's POV-<strong>_  
>As I continued striding around the guild handing out whatever was requested, I couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. That girl had stolen a place in my heart, close to being a sister, even with Lisanna back. I just hoped it wasn't anything serious she had to see the master about, but then again, why else would she want to see him. Did something serious happen? Was something threatening her? No it couldn't be, I remember seeing the determination in her eyes, so it couldn't be that. But still, I just couldn't let the feeling of dread in my body.<p>

Feeling something buzz in my pocket, I quickly placed down Cana's beer (really, it's not even noon and she's already drinking, that woman will drink herself to an early grave!) and headed back to the bar where I could check it out. It was my communication lacrima and the caller being Master. I could feel the worry in me tenfold, he only did that when he didn't want others to know of his request, so what did this have to do with Lucy? "Mira dear, could you send up Laxus and the Thunder God tribe?"  
>"Sure thing Master!" Hiding the confusion I could feel about to show on my face. The Raijinshuu? What in Mavis' name could they have to do with Lucy? Remembering that I still needed to complete the request, I made my way upstairs to the S-class area I knew they'd be. Although none of the Raijinshuu were S-class themselves, they often spent time here to provide Laxus with company, away from the guild. "Morning Laxus, Ever, Freed, Bickslow!"<br>"Morning to you too Mira-san," I could recognise the formal tone of Freed anywhere. Ever and Laxus only nodded in acknowledgement.  
>"Ah demon Mira, what brings you up here?" The totems flew around him repeating the "demon" part. I ignored the nicnkame and got to work, sending him a sweet smile that promised torture if he repeated the act.<br>"Master would like to see you all in his office," they had the same reaction I did, confusion crossing their features.  
>"Master? Did we do something?" Ever asked in worry.<br>"Sorry Ever, he didn't tell me what it was for," it was a shame I couldn't console the girl, as I truly hadn't a single clue what it was for.  
>"Well if that's what the old man wants, that's what he'll get. Let's go," he stood up, his coat swishing in the process, as did the others.<br>"Thank you for letting us know," Freed said, before he too went to follow Laxus in the direction of the office. I guess I could just interrogate one of them later.

_**-Lucy's POV-**_  
>"Something you want me to do?" What does the Raijinshuu have to do with all this and what could the master want of me?<br>"Lucy, I'm quite sure you're aware of what happened during our Fantasia parade". Of course I was, although having been turned to stone for the most of it. That left me with nightmares for a few weeks. Nevertheless I'd long since forgiven them all for it, even if not verbally.  
>"Yes master I'm aware, but that was ages ago, what does it have to do with this?"<br>"They…" master paused for a moment. "You know they're not of the most social sort." I'd have to be a fool not to notice how reserved they were, keeping to their own team. "A big reason for it being they still blame themselves for what happened at Fantasia". I could only feel outrage at that. It saddened me they felt that way.  
>"But master! They've long since been forgiven and even then, look at all the work they've done to atone!"<br>"Even with that my child. That's why I've decided to have the most forgiving person in the guild to help them, that person being you." Me? How on earth could I help them?  
>"Master are you sure?"<br>"Yes Lucy. You'll be joining them for the next couple of months, getting to know them better and hopefully helping them to integrate into the guild." Joining them? But what about my team, my rent? That means I'll have to go on missions with them, right? What if they'll think I'm weak? I mean after all I tend to be the one getting saved usually… Millions of worries flew through my head, and master seemed to notice that. "Lucy dear I've had lots of thoughts over this and trust me when I say you are the right person for it. They need it more than anything." Master's right. This isn't about me, it's about Laxus and the Raijinshuu.  
>"I'll do it master, I want to do anything I can to help my nakama." With that I threw the worries out of my head. I was planning to leave for a while anyway, so this wouldn't make much of a difference in regards to what I was planning to do with my team. I just hope they'd understand.<br>"Thank you Lucy. Though please don't say the real reason why you're joining them, I don't wish to upset them."  
>"You can count on me master."<p>

*Knock knock*  
>"Ah come on in!" Master's voice boomed through the small office, that's the Raijinshuu then. Were they even aware that this is happening? I wonder how they'll take the news.<br>"Morning old man -Oh Blondie!" Anyone would be able to hear the surprise in his voice.  
>"You're blond too" I sent him a small glare. With that he came in, his tribe behind him.<br>Sending me a small smirk, he sat down on the chair beside me, his team stanfing around behind us.

_**-No POV-**_  
>Master watched the exchange between the two blondes, with a hint of mischief glistening in his eyes. That had certainly been interesting.<br>"So what's up?" The S-class mage asked his grandfather. "We haven't caused any trouble with clients have we? Or does that flame brain need a lesson again?"  
>"Noo, no, Laxus, none of that" master Makarov thought for a moment "Though Natsu could indeed do with someone beating some sense into him! That boy is too reckless and the complaints are beyond stacking. But nevertheless that's besides the point," he said, quickly turning serious. "Lucy has been doubting her strenght" the girl in question quickly looked down, avoiding the gazes of everyone in the room. She knew that master didn't want the Raijunshuu to know the real reason for her being here, but did he have to mention that? Noticing that Makarov had hit a nerve, Laxus sent a reassuring smile to the poor girl. The ever watchful eye of the master had caught that gesture, and left it for later to think upon.<br>"so being one of the more responsible of the S-class mages" he could say that again "I have decided you and your team would be the best people for training our dear celestial mage for a couple of months. " Master knew they wouldn't refuse the offer with all they've been doing to help the guild.  
>Having thought for a moment, Laxus replied "I don't see why not, unless my team has any objections. " His team stood silent for a moment contemplating the decision before Bickslow broke the silence.<br>"I don't see why not, Cosplayer would be a cool addition," nods of agreement from the others greeted him.  
>"Yes, if Lucy-san wishes to improve her abilities, I'd be more than happy to help" the monotone voice of the rune mage rang through the room. Evergreen only shrugged.<br>"I'll take that as a yes from you guys. Well then Lucy, welcome to the Raijinshuu".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for leaving the update for so long, I'm coming up with this as I write so ideas are all over the place. Nevertheless it's happening!<strong>  
><strong>Look forward to the next chapter, not even I know what's gonna happen there :D Aplogies for most of it being dialogue.<strong>  
><strong>-Kimi.<strong>


End file.
